


Personal Assistant

by onceuponachildhood



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponachildhood/pseuds/onceuponachildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the best leverage against the Colonel. Implied Riza/Bradley. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation: I was joking around with my sister and we got to talking about the hostage situation and how Bradley had Riza working as his… personal assistant. I did a quick search and found nothing taking advantage of such a situation.
> 
> And so this cruel mockery of all that I know and love was born.

It had started out innocently enough. Lingering looks on days she wore her uniform skirt to the office. Accidental hand-brushing when taking documents from her. Dropping things frequently and waiting expectantly for her to pick them up. Riza tried to brush off the comments from the worried little voice in the back of her mind. She was attractive, she admitted to herself, but not of any special account. He had chosen his wife and was satisfied with her. There was no harm in looking, was there?

But it didn't stop at looking.

He asked her to come into his office late one evening, just as she was getting ready to leave. He stood by the window, looking out over Central, and asked her to take a seat. She politely declined, stating that it was late and she would rather hear what he had to say and then head home. He didn't argue and she stood by the desk.

"You have been loyal to the young Colonel for quite some time, haven't you?" His voice was calm and steady, but the question was unexpected.

When she responded, she kept her own voice neutral. "Yes sir."

"You follow regulations well," he continued, "and are well-disciplined." She said nothing, biting back the automatic thank you that was owed to a compliment from an officer of such higher standing. "And yet there's the Colonel. Roy Mustang." Riza maintained her steadfast expression, but inside she was panicking. How much did he really know? Bradley turned toward her then, hands tucked behind his back. "There's quite an unprofessional relationship there, Lieutenant."

He started to walk along the edge of the room, but Hawkeye did not shift or falter. She could hear his footsteps after he was no longer in eyesight. "I admit that sometimes he needs a bit more motivation than an officer should when presented paperwork, but I dislike an office that does not run smoothly." He stopped walking and she fought the urge to swallow.

"Berthold Hawkeye." There was no hiding the shiver that ran down her spine when he spoke. "I see that name rings a bell for you, Lieutenant." She didn't move- couldn't move- and he continued to speak. "I know it would ring a bell for a certain State Alchemist as well." He paused, as if deciding what to say next, and Riza felt her heart sink lower into her stomach. "You two have quite a history about you. And that history is not all innocent coincidence."

"What is it that you want?" The words were out before she could stop them, and she cursed the waver in her voice.

Footsteps again, and then he was right behind her. Her muscles were tense at his proximity. He chuckled, breath warm against her ear, and she shivered again. "I want to see true anger in Mustang's eyes."


End file.
